


Devil In Your Face

by nnartful



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Немного расширенная сцена в бассейне из третьей серии.





	Devil In Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> А ведь я так и не досмотрела Плаксу.

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя такая крутая квартира. Где ты берешь деньги?

Ты в который уже раз оглядываешь большую комнату с высоченным потолком и окнами во всю стену. Стильный дизайн, дорогая мебель, вот только пусто здесь как-то. Словно не живет никто.

— Я мог бы объяснить, но ты скорее всего не поймешь, — Рё не отрывается от бегущих по монитору строчек. Уже уйму времени так сидит. Хоть бы раз глаза поднял, но в них вместо дорогого гостя отражается только дисплей ноутбука.

— Клевый бассейн, — от нечего делать ты высовываешься на балкон. Или правильнее назвать это верандой? Бассейн под открытым небом сразу за балконной дверью. Небольшой, конечно, но, черт возьми, это бассейн для плавания! — Часто плаваешь?

— Не интересуюсь, — Рё по-прежнему поглощен работой.

— Смеешься?! — на миг в тебе вспыхивает неприязнь ко всем богатеям, которые воротят нос от того, о чем простые смертные только мечтают. — Ты должен попробовать!

Одним прыжком оказываешься возле дивана и силой поднимаешь Рё на ноги. Да он и не сопротивляется, только вяло ворчит:

— Перестань.

— Преступление жить в таком месте и ни разу не поплавать в бассейне, — выталкиваешь его на веранду, стараясь однако соизмерять свою силу с человеческой и не напирать слишком.

— Эй, прекрати.

— Давай, погодка отличная, просто сделай это.

Плечи кажутся такими хрупкими, словно нажми чуть сильнее — и по тонким костям побегут трещины, Рё разлетится на множество маленьких острых осколков, как брошенная на пол фарфоровая чашка. Весь фарфорово-белый, тонкий, изящный. Слишком нежный для парня.

— О-о-о-оп!

Как ты и думал — стоило легонько толкнуть, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он потерял равновесие и плюхнулся в бассейн. Молча. Ни звука, только плеск воды. На мгновение ты даже испугался, что и правда толкнул слишком сильно. Ведь у тебя теперь широкие ладони, крепкие руки, а его спина все такая же узкая.

Что за глупые мысли, это ведь Рё. Что бы ни происходило, Рё всегда контролирует ситуацию. Вот он сделал два гребка под водой, вынырнул, встал на ноги — а ты, голова садовая, только сейчас вспомнил, что его нога все еще в бандаже после перелома. Ему ведь не станет хуже?

Рё смотрит на тебя снизу вверх. Как будто спрашивает: ну, и что дальше?

— И-ха!

С места подпрыгиваешь метра на три — спасибо демоническим ногам — и даже не сгруппировавшись влетаешь в воду, подняв фонтан брызг. Раньше такой удар дух бы из тебя вышиб.

Рё накрывает волной, он покачивается и снова уходит под воду, чтобы вынырнуть в нескольких метрах от тебя. Хоть бы один мускул на лице дрогнул — так нет же.

Вы стоите по плечи в воде на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но тебе отчетливо слышно его сердцебиение. Не сразу, но понимаешь, что это вода передает вибрацию от ударов сердца. От вдохов и выдохов. От малейшего движения. Ты кожей чувствуешь эту дрожь, слышишь ее не ушами, но всем телом.

Так звучит жизнь.

Дело не только в том, что твой слух обострился. Просто теперь ты замечаешь вещи, задуматься о которых раньше не приходило в голову. Например, что Рё — такой же человек из плоти и крови. Серьезный и собранный, не по годам разумный — на деле такой же подросток, как и ты. В его жилах так же бурлит кровь, требуя выхода для постоянно растущего напряжения. Он может думать о тех же вещах, видеть такие же сны и так же заливаться краской, просыпаясь утром.

Или нет?

Он откидывает челку со лба. Тонкие пальцы вплетаются в мокрые волосы. Светлые волосы, бледная кожа, Рё такой белый и чистый, что тебе становится неловко за те мысли. Он словно на иной ступени развития — безгрешное существо, отринувшее людские слабости. Без единого изъяна.

Но кто в нашем мире без изъяна? Разве что бог?

Рё убрал волосы, открыв высокий лоб, но одна непослушная прядь осталась, лежит мягкой дугой у виска, нарушает безупречную стройность образа. Глаза мозолит.

Ты тянешься к нему, не задумываясь преодолеваешь разделяющие вас несколько метров. Отводишь эту прядь в сторону, поглаживая прохладный лоб. Капля воды падает с челки Рё на твою кисть, сбегает по запястью. Ты следишь за каплей, как завороженный, а потом, словно нестерпимо яркая вспышка мигнула на периферии зрения — вскидываешь глаза.

Он смотрит на тебя. Не смущается ни твоим растерянным взглядом, ни твоими пальцами на своем виске. Но это смущает тебя. Очень. Отдергиваешь руку, которая вдруг показалась темной и грубой. Выражение лица Рё сложно прочитать, одно ты знаешь точно — его взгляд пробирает до костей. Пугает. Притягивает. Тебе неловко, хочется бежать, но еще больше хочется сделать шаг навстречу.

— Что с тобой? — он приближается, поверхность воды приходит в движение, в котором ты чувствуешь беспокойство. Его беспокойство. Хотя лицо не изменилось.

— Все отлично, — ты делаешь над собой усилие, чтобы…

Чтобы — что? Не отшатнуться? Или наоборот — не сжать его в объятиях со всей силой, на какую способен?

Что же это за слово… Вычурное, старомодное, неуместное между друзьями, но вмещающее в себя тот самый страх пополам с желанием быть рядом.

Благоговение.

Явственный привкус религиозности этого слова смущает еще сильнее. И вдруг: если существуют демоны, почему бы не существовать и другой стороне — ангелам?

— Не замерз? — берешь его за плечи, напоминая себе, что он человек, хрупкий человек. Мысли сбиваются под пристальным взглядом. Рё молчит и чего-то ждет от тебя.

Наверное, правда замерз, думаешь ты и бережно обнимаешь его. Сегодня солнечно, вода теплая, но он как будто отталкивает тепло воды и солнца, зато принимает твое. Сквозь мокрую ткань ты чувствуешь, как теплеет его кожа. Сжимаешь руки чуть сильнее — неужели он всегда был таким тоненьким? Слишком хрупкий и нежный для парня, а вот если бы…

Шелковистые волосы, мягкие черты лица… Ты отстраняешься, чтобы посмотреть на него. Все тот же выжидающий взгляд. Рё привык молчать даже о чем-то важном. Редко говорит прямо, а ты не всегда можешь понять намеки, и это удручает. Вместо действительно важных слов из его маленького ротика чаще льются складные, но трудные для восприятия речи. Иногда очень хочется просто заткнуть эту белобрысую ледышку.

Фантазия услужливо подсказывает, чем именно заткнуть, и ты поспешно отводишь глаза — вдруг догадается. Он, в отличие от тебя, проницателен.

Глаза-то ты отвел, но вот куда… Белая рубашка стала почти прозрачной, облепила грудь. Плоскую. Но крошечные розовые соски, просвечивающие сквозь мокрую ткань, не дают с чистым сердцем назвать эту грудь мужской. Ты сглатываешь и мысленно благодаришь бога за то, что Рё не девчонка. Иначе ты, возможно, уже совершил бы нечто ужасное.

— Кажется, это ты замерз, — Рё участливо берет тебя за локоть. — Вылезаем.

И продолжает стоять, глядя тебе в глаза, все еще ждет того, чего ты не можешь понять. А ты изо всех сил борешься с растущим внутри темным желанием. Остатки человеческого стыда не дают до конца осознать его, и ты рад.

Ты не хочешь этого понимания.

Рё слишком важен, чтобы отдать его твоему демону.


End file.
